space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Lines of research in Babylon 6
Lines of research General Due to the unveal of the Endeavor we can already see what will be possible within Star Citizen. For those who are not yet into this topic here is a theoretical example: The Endeavor is a modular ship and can be equipped with 10 different modules. They can be used individually for the following chain of mechanisms. Once a Carrack has discovered a new system in which you can jump with the Endeavor (you need a large jump point), a group of Endeavors can travel through the jump point. In order to use the majority of these modules you need at maximum three such vessels. These could operate as follows: *Telescope Array (2x1) & General Science (2x1) jointly examine the system. At the moment they find something of relevance, for example a planet, a comet, or a dwarf planet, they take samples by sending a Freelancer Dur (wich has been transported inside the hangar module of one of the Endeavors). This is abased on the assumption two Cutlass Red fit into the hangar)module. => According to initial reporting about the capabilities of the hangar module, at least two Cutlass Red fit into it. A Cutlass is approximately 29min length and 25m in width, a Freelancer DUR is 34m in length and 15m in widht. Therefore it is possible the Freelancer will fit. *Once the samples have been collected, they will be brought to the second Endeavor (equipped with one hangar module as well as a research lab module) in order to analyze them. In case they will find biological life forms they could be cloned first and then transfered to the bio dome module. *Once these cloned samples have grown and reproduced themself inside the bio dome, one sample could be send via airlock to the third Endeavor. *The third Endeavor will be equipped with a service equipment & crew module and a medical bay module. At this stage the reproduced samples could be used for tests on living tissue and possibly converted into a serum (cure etc.) that could subsequently be sold. So much for the theory, in practice these three vessels already requires more than 30 players, not counting the escort personnel. And that is when Babylon 6 gets into the game. 'Research facilities on a space station As already revealed by CIG, these modules will use excessive amounts of energy. This is why even a Hull E will not be able to operate them. In a space station this would be quite different. Although the facts are still missing yet, we belief, you will be able to handle the whole process, from the recovery of the samples with the Freelancer DUR to the finished serum, on a space station. With the slight difference that only 16 people would be needed. On basis of the assumption that there is enormous amount of energy, larger rooms and permanently manning you will need only two instead of three crews. Fleet maneuver and research on the space station Babylon 6 ' Despite all the goods and unknown technologies wich will be brought to the space station by the visitors, traders and freelancers, we will be able to start our own expeditions with our planned fleet maneuvers. Goal of these maneuvers will be to find as much artefacts and materials as possible, bring them back to the station, analyze and research these technologies at the station and to gain profit with them. During the excavation of those materials we would of course meet high safety precautions. No one wants accidentally a facehugger to arrive at the station. (just kidding, we have no idea if there is such a threat inside the SC Universe) By using these procedures we deliver continuesly new materials, artefacts and technologies towards our science department at Babylon 6. Even if the space station is running slow at the time, the data collected from these goods will be distributed among the members of the project and can be sold in order to give other organizations a chance to research these materials on their own. Of course, allies of the project and freelancers would be grant the general discount in order to improve the interrelation and to keep the support running.